A Glimpse
by escout1966
Summary: Its Christmas Day. Clark and Lana have split up for the last time. Lana has moved into the mansion with Lex. Lex is out of town. Lana is alone, confused, wondering which direction her life should go go from here.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own or have anything to do with Smallville or Superman or any of the characters. This is only a fan fiction. Something I do for fun and to relax. I the idea from the movie, "The Family Man." I hope you like it.

A Glimpse

Chapter 1

A Lonely Christmas Day

It's really is amazing, the way things can change in just one day. Yesterday the streets were full of people rushing here and there. Shoppers were everywhere and each store had reduced prices in hopes of moving more merchandise before they closed on Christmas Eve.

Today, the streets were empty, except for an occasional car, here and there, taking families to see loved ones and friends. All over the world today people were spending time, with the ones they cared most about. Smallville was no exception and the downtown area was deserted. The joy of sharing this special day with families was evident in each house. Everyone was having fun.

Like many places, it's downtown areas was deserted. No one was there, except for one person. She had driven into town alone. Parking her car at the Talon, she slowly walked into the downtown area. She was unaccompanied. What a pity, such a pretty lady and alone on Christmas Day. She stopped at a little park that was across from a churches' manger scene. Sitting down on a park bench, she adjusted her scarf to shield her a little better from the cold. When she did this, you could see the gloves made of fine Corinthian leather. She wore expensive boots that rose to her mid calves. Her coat was made from the finest imported down from Finland. Her scarf was from Switzerland.

This young lady was absolutely beautiful. She was obviously an important person. She had been present at many social gatherings and even a costume ball for the very elite. She was very familiar with entertaining the wealthy. But on this particular Christmas Day instead of being with family and friends sharing Christmas cheer, she was alone, sitting in downtown Smallville.

She thought, I am totally confused and lost. I have no sense of direction. I don't really belong anywhere. One year ago today I was happy, confident and excited about my life and its direction, but today I am only going through the appearance of being alive, but inside, I am emotionally dead. Life no longer has meaning for me.

One year ago, everything was different, I was with Clark, it was our first Christmas together! I remember telling him this was our first Christmas, the first of many to come. But during the year that followed something went terribly wrong. Clark began pulling away and finally one fateful day told me he no longer loved me. We broke up and haven't spoken much to each other since then. I know that he lied to me. Another lie and I just couldn't take any more of it. So many years of his lies and secrets, I had, had enough. Soon after that day, I began seeing Lex. I don't love him, but he is a good person, he has never lied to me and he puts me first. Well except for when he has an important business meeting. But, he is an important individual; I understand when he has to go. In fact, that's why he isn't with me today. He is off at a business meeting in California.

Come to think of it he really hasn't spent much time with me lately. After I lost the baby, it's as if everything has changed between us. He has been a little cold and distant. He caters to me only when others are around us. You know parties, benefits, concerts. He no longer treats me special unless others are present.

So here I sit, Christmas Day all alone. What a difference one year can make. I wonder what Clark is doing now? Is he alone or has he met someone? We don't talk anymore. For two people who were so close, we have become so distant. No one knows and I rarely let myself think about it, but I still love him. So you see my life is really a mess. On this day honored for the peace and joy that came into this world a little more than two thousand years ago…I, Lana Lang, have to say, I have neither in my life.

Having said that Lana looked across the street to the manger scene, it seemed so peaceful. There were angels, shepherds, Mary, Joseph and Jesus. She thought of the first Christmas and then bent her head to say an almost silent prayer, "Lord please help me, I am so hurt and confused. Please assist me." Tears began to fall from her eyes. It was Christmas day. To many, the happiest day of the year and Lana was crying.


	2. Chapter 2

A Glimpse  
Chapter 2

An Unexpected Visitor.

As she continued to sob, Lana felt a hand touch her shoulder. Looking up she saw the face of a stranger. Normally, this would have frightened her, but this face was kind, gentle and full of happiness. There was also a look of concern and at the same time compassion. There was something about his eyes. They had a way of telling you that everything was going to be alright. Lana smiled at this older gentleman. "I thought I was alone out here," she stated. "I didn't see you before."

With a smile on his face, that could be valued as a one million dollar smile, he replied, "No dear you didn't see me before. You see I've just arrived." _There was something almost familiar about him, but she just couldn't put her finger on what it was._

"Well," he said, "I was out for a walk and I just spotted you over here. I wanted to see if you were alright." Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a handkerchief and wiped away her tears. "Why are you crying," he asked?

"It's a long story," she replied, "one that I really don't wish to share with anyone, today."

"That's okay," the man said. "But it's Christmas Day, don't you have anyone to be with?"

All she could do was nod her head, no.

"There were friends and family once, but now it seems like that was more than one thousand years ago." I ruined my chances for happiness. You know what they say, 'You made your bed, now lay in it.' "That's my story, but don't worry about me. I will be fine." Having said this, she got up and turned to go.

"Yes you will, young lady, you will be fine." This he said with a smile on his face and a twinkle in his eyes. "May I ask you a question before you leave?"

"Well you can, but whether or not I answer will depend on the question."_Are his eyes deep blue green?_

"Miss, do you ever wonder what it would be like if things happened differently?"

Lana thought for a second as if she were pondering how things might have worked out, but then looked back at him and said, "No!" "What would be the point of doing that? Nothing can really change. It's way too late for that."

His reply was soft gentle and a matter of fact. "Never say never my dear, things do have a way of working out."

_Lana thought to herself, if only that were really true._ Then she smiled at the man and chuckled. Then she looked back into the deep blue green eyes and said, "I really have to be going."

'I understand the kindly gentleman said," but as she turned to leave, he said, "I have a Christmas Gift for you."

She looked at him with a very serious look in her eyes and said, "Sir, I really have enough gifts and I don't need anymore."

With a look just as serious as hers, he said, "This is a very special gift, one you should not turn down!"

As he said this _Lana felt that familiar feeling. Somehow she knew this gentleman. She couldn't say exactly who he was, but she felt that she could trust him._

He took a large silver coin out of his pocket and held it out to her. She took it and looked at it for a second or two, then put it in her purse.

"Thank you sir," she said, feeling a little better. "You are very kind." Having said this she turned to go.

The kind old man stopped her. "Lana," he said, "Take out the coin and make a wish, please?"

Somehow she felt compelled to do as he had asked. She took the coin out of her purse she held it in her hands.

"Wish for insight into the way things could have been dear one."

She did and after doing that smiled at the man, gave him a hug, said to him, "Merry Christmas," and before turning to go said, "Thank you!"

When she turned to walk away, she heard him say, "Merry Christmas, Lana!"

As she walked to her car, which was parked at The Talon, it began to snow. She noticed that by the time she was back at her car that she had a fair amount of it on her coat and in her hair.

_How did he know my name,_ she wondered? Her drive back to the mansion was short, but her thoughts along the way were about that man. _Why did he seem to be so familiar to me?_ When she reached the mansion, it was cold, dark and lonely. The chef asked her what she wanted for dinner, but she decided to skip supper and turn in early.


	3. Chapter 3

A Glimpse  
Chapter 3

The Mysterious Man

Even though she was in the mansion now, her mind was on the events that occurred earlier that day. Going straight to her room she closed and locked the door. It had been a stressful day and Lana wanted and needed to be alone. She didn't want anyone or anything, to disturb her...Not even Lex. After a bit, she again began thinking back to what happened earlier that day downtown. She laughed as she remembered that old man. As she continued to think about him, she wondered…_Why did he seem so familiar to me? It actually felt as if I have known him for years. But, I just can't put my finger on who he is…I have lived in Smallville all of my life, except for the brief bit of time when I moved to France. I have worked at the Talon for several years, but I have never seen him here before. Then how is it that I feel as if I have known him for years? I am not the type to hug strangers, yet I had no reservations about hugging him at all._

All of a sudden, she chuckled…That part about making the wish…How corny can you get? Wishing went out in third grade! But I do wish that things could have been different. Maybe if Clark could have trusted me, shared with me…Let me in so to speak. Then we might still be together.

Wait, what am I doing…If only things like that, happen in Nod…The land of dreams. Not in our real world, so forget it.

Yet he did really seem sincere as he almost pleaded with me to make that wish. Wait, he did give me that coin. Maybe it will give me a clue to who he is. I really should take a better look at it. Picking up her purse she looked through it and found the coin. Holding it in her hand she took a good look at it. Well it's really a silver coin, but not like any that I have seen before. Holding it under the light and taking a good look at it she saw a man's image on the front of it. A little shocked she realized that the image was of the man she met earlier that day. A little nervous she turned the coin over. On the back was the inscription, "Don't despair, miracles do happen." Turning the coin back over she looked at the image once more and this time she noticed the inscription under the image. It said, "Kris Kringle."

Seeing this Lana became a little upset. _If this is his idea of a joke, then it's in poor taste, I don't think it's funny at all._

Kris Kringle anyone older than ten years old knows that there is no such thing as a man who delivers toys or goes around granting wishes. Then she thought, _but wouldn't it be nice if he could._  
Coming back to her senses she said, " Lana Lang, you have had a long and stressful day, off to bed young lady, it time to get a little sleep." Climbing into bed she chuckled, "Kris Kringle, oh my." But unknown to Lana, standing outside of the mansion, near the entrance gait, was an old man with a beard. He took his pipe out of his mouth and said, "Bon Voyage! Enjoy your journey Lana!"

But before falling off to sleep, Lana thought back to the Christmas one year before. She remembered what it was like having Christmas with the Kent's. It was a wonderful time! Mrs. Kent was a great cook and the food was out of this world. There was a turkey, ham, yams and all kinds of things. Everything smelled so good. Her favorites were the turkey and the plum pudding. She had never eaten plum pudding before, but Clark told her it was a favorite of his mother and it would hurt her dearly if Lana didn't at least try it. Lana reluctantly tried some and loved it. The other thing she remembered was the feeling of warmth in the Kent household. It felt so good to be there. What a difference from the way she felt in the mansion. It was cold and lonely there. It almost gave you the chills. She thought to herself, _what am I doing here?_ Then fluffing up her pillow and ignoring the security camera, she lay down, but before drifting off to sleep, said to herself, " I really do wish things could have been different."

Merry Christmas, everyone!!!!!

I hope you are enjoying it.  
***More coming soon***


	4. Chapter 4

A Glimpse

Chapter 4

What' s Happening to Me

That night Lana fell asleep very quickly. It had been a very long and stressful day and she found herself, welcoming, the escape of sleep. To put it candidly, she was worn out! That night she slept very soundly, not waking up even one time. She became aware of hearing birds, singing at the window. Lana realized morning had come. _I don't believe this she thought to herself. That's the first time that I have slept through the night, since I moved into this mansion. Wow, it was not only restful, but it was the most peaceful night's sleep that I have had in over a year. Oh I feel so good this morning, like I could go out and whip the world today! I promise, I am going to make sure I see today, in a new light and with a new attitude._

Opening her eyes she was temporarily blinded by the bright sunlight coming through the bedroom window. After quickly closing them she thought, _I must have forgotten to close the heavy drapes and with the door locked the servants could not do it for me. I must remember to close them tonight, especiall, if I am going to begin sleeping better here. That morning sun is just too bright! Oh, I really feel refreshed. I slept like a baby last night and I am so grateful. I had a bad day yesterday. Let's face it Lana, life could be a lot better._

_Wait a minute,_ Lana thought, _do I smell pancakes, bacon and eggs. Oh they smell so good! But, hold on a minute, I am too far from the Mansion's dining area to smell what is being prepared. Maybe Lex is back and he is going to treat me to a breakfast in bed. This would be nice to see him have a change in his attitude. He really has been acting very coldly toward me. Oh, I can't wait! I'll just pretend to be sleeping and wait till prince charming wakes me with a kiss._

But instead of a kiss from her prince, she was met by a thump on the bed and the voice of a little girl. Surprised, Lana opened her eyes to see what was going on. To her amazement, she was looking into the eyes of a little girl, but this wasn't just any little girl. This young lady looked exactly her. The same hazel, almond shaped eyes, brunette hair and a little nose that crinkled up, when she smiled. It was as if she was looking across the span of time and was seeing herself as a child. It was very unnerving to say the least.

Before she could say anything or react in any way. The young child smiled at her and said, "Come on mommy it's time to open gifts! Please hurry mommy! Santa Claus was here!" Then the young child hopped off of the bed and ran out of the room. Lana pinched herself thinking that she was still asleep and dreaming. "Ouch," she said as she felt the discomfort of the pinch. "Well, I'm not dreaming. But, if that wasn't a part of a dream…What just happened?" But before she could continue, thinking about it, a young boy about the age of two or maybe three years old walked in holding a blanket. He had his thumb in his mouth. "Mommy," he said, can you come and help us open presents? Come on mommy, please." Lana didn't know what to do she was unable to move or speak. _Oh my God,_ she thought, _that boy looks exactly like a miniature Clark Kent. What is happening to me?_

Before she could process any of what had happened so far this morning, Clark Kent came into the room, walked over to the bed, bent over and kissed her on the cheek. After doing this he said, "Take your time sweetheart. Don't rush! The kids and I will wait until you are ready to open presents. Oh, sweetheart…Merry Christmas!" Clark turned picked up the boy and said, "come on Jonathan, mommy will be down soon." After that he was gone. Lana was becoming very frightened. What is happening to me? Am I losing it or am I hallucinating? What are Clark and those children doing at the mansion? Lex strictly forbade Clark from ever coming back here, again.

Getting out of bed she looked for her clothes.

_Hey, where are my clothes?_ She didn't see her designer jeans, leather boots and Gucci blouse. Going over to the closet she found what could only be described as generic jeans and blouses. Looking at the label on the jeans she almost screamed…_Walmart, I don't wear this stuff. Where are my clothes?_ Reluctantly she put on the jeans, grabbed a Smallville High School Football shirt and slipped on some U.S. Ked's tennis shoes. _My God, she thought these clothes fit, but who would dress like this. No taste, no class, at all._

When she finished dressing, she quickly, but quietly ran downstairs. _I don't recognize this house at all,_ she thought. _This is definitely not the mansion._ Going to the front door she noticed car keys on a hook. Grabbing the keys she quietly opened the door and ran to a small Honda parked in the driveway. She got in the vehicle, started it and as quickly as possible drove away from the house, got her bearings and headed straight for the Luthor Mansion. What just happened to me she thought?

I hope you all like this. More is coming soon!


	5. Chapter 5

A Glimpse

Chapter 5

An Unpleasant Encounter

As Lana was driving down the road, she noticed that she was trembling. Seeing this she realized that she was a little shaken by what she had experienced. She asked herself, _what just happened back there? How did I get there? Why was Clark there and who were those children? That little girl looked exactly like me, who was she?_ She was obviously confused and she had many more questions. But first and foremost on her mind was getting to the mansion. Once she was home and in her room, she could sort through all of this.

Finally there, she drove up to the guardhouse that led into the mansion and let out a sigh of relief. Lana was very close to panicking. I don't understand what just happened? Lana pointed to the gate, her usual signal for the guard to let her in, but this time instead of letting her in the guard asked her if she had an appointment with Mr. or Mrs. Luthor this morning? Somewhat surprised she asked the guard, "Don't you recognize me Quentin? I am Mr. Luthor's fiancé."

"With all due respect Miss, Mr. Luthor doesn't have a fiancé. He is already married!"

"Married Lana said, somewhat shocked, to whom and when!"

"He married Dr. Helen Bryce six years ago. Their wedding was carried by all the major television, radio stations and all the newspapers. Where have you been, hiding under a rock in the desert?"

"But, how could this be she asked looking like she was about to begin crying. Look here; do you see that ring on my finger? That is the engagement ring that Lex gave me a few weeks ago."

Ignoring her, the man in the guardhouse suddenly turns around, to face the limo which was coming down the drive. He was standing at attention and actually saluted the car as it was nearing his post. The vehicle stopped and the back window closest to the guard rolled down. Lana could see Lex in the back sitting very close to Helen.

_Lana thought oh my God it is true, I don't believe it._

Lex, seeing Lana there talking with the guard, shouted very coldly, "What can we do for you Ms. Lang? Didn't I make myself clear, the day I fired you from the Talon? I told you that I never wanted to see you again! I meant what I said. I don't want to see you there or here. Do you understand!"

Lana was almost in tears as she said, "But Lex, I am your fiancé."

"Lana, he replied, take a good look at Helen, my wife. I am sitting here with a grown woman. Why would I want to have anything to do with you, a mere child?"

"But, Lex, I successfully managed the Talon for you for many years. We were very successful! Why on earth would you fire me, she asked?"

"It was because of your incompetence, he shouted at her!"

That was it for Lana she couldn't hold back the tears any longer. She began to weep openly.

Helen chuckled and turned to Lex. "Why don't you tell her the truth dear? You fired her because she rejected your advances and became engaged to Clark Kent instead."

Looking a little bit upset, he replied, "that had nothing to do with it and you are well aware of that fact, my dear."

"Whatever Lex," Helen replied. "Whatever."

"One more thing Ms. Lang, if I ever see you here again, I will have you thrown in jail for trespassing!"

Lana watched as the window rolled back up and the limo drove off. She was too stunned to move. "She was absolutely devastated. Completely broken and confused, she said to the guard, but they divorced."

"Yes they did the guard replied, but Mrs. Luthor got counseling and takes medication and she and Mr. Luthor remarried. Now you have to leave Miss or I am going to have to call the authorities."

All she could do was back the car up and drive off. She was stunned, emotionally traumatized! "What is happening to me, she asked totally baffled?"

Not knowing where else to go, she drove into town. She parked across from the Talon. Getting out of the car, she walked over to the door. It was locked and a sign on the door said, Closed for Christmas.

Getting back into the car, she drove back to her point of origin realizing she had nowhere else to go. What will I find there? It appears that somehow, Clark and I are together and have children, but I don't know how that could be possible. What a strange day.

More to come.  
I hope you all like it.


	6. Chapter 6

A Glimpse

Chapter 6

The Answer

As she was driving back to the Kent home, Lana made a turn and drove to the park in the downtown area. Locking the car she sat on the same park bench as she did yesterday. Lana remained confused and somewhat shaken up by today's events. As she thought about her morning she said, "Well as far as I can tell, its Christmas Day and this is still Smallville, but after that nothing else has made a bit of sense to me today. I sat on this same bench yesterday with Lex's engagement ring on my the fourth finger of my left hand, but as I look at the same hand and finger today, I see no engagement ring at all. Instead, there is a wedding band. I must admit now that I am looking at it…It's beautiful and I am assuming that Clark gave it to me. From what I am able to guess, Clark and I are married. It also seems likely that that beautiful little girl that jumped onto the bed this morning is our daughter."

"Funny, now that I think about her, she looked exactly the way I looked at that age. She could be my mini-me. That young boy that came in after she left could be Clark's mini-me. But the biggest surprise of the morning was seeing Clark. I must admit I was fairly shook up by this morning's events, but it was nice to see him. He looks and smells so good and he kissed me on my forehead and called me sweetheart. Oh, that was so nice, but really what is going on and how is this all happening? Wait…That man, the one that I met yesterday as I was sitting here. Could he have had anything to do with all of this? Didn't he ask me something about, did I ever wonder how it would be if things between Clark and I hadn't fallen apart?"

"Yes, that old man, he must be the key to all of this! He gave me that silver coin and asked me to make that wish, but…Come on Lana, you getting a little flakey on me. We all know that there is no such person called Kris Kringle. He's just a myth a tale you tell young children to get them to hope and to teach them about, the spirit of Christmas. But he isn't real." All of a sudden she heard a voice.

_**"Hope…Isn't that what you needed yesterday Lana?"**_

Startled Lana jumped off of the bench and turned to see who was speaking to her. There he was standing right in front of here, but this time dressed in his red suit and familiar red cap. It was the same old man she had met here yesterday. Lana stood there speechless. All she could do was stare at him in disbelief.

"It's ok my dear," he spoke sitting down next to her on that park bench. "Yes Lana there really is a Santa Claus. I am known by many names. Santa, Kris Kringle, The Spirit of Christmas, Jolly old man and many other names, but no matter what name a person knows me by, my mission is the same to bring joy, happiness, peace and hope to people all over the world. The Holy one in that manger in Bethlehem did that and so much more over two thousand years ago. That's why we can all celebrate today!"

"But," Lana said, still confused…

"Are you going to ask, how is this at all possible, that you are here today with the circumstances being so completely different? My dear Lana; you have been given a very special gift this Christmas! This gift is worth more than any you have ever received before. You see…He has answered your prayer, he Santa gazed over at the manger scene as he said this. He sent me to you to start this journey for you. You see I am the catalyst. My job was to set the journey in motion. Lana, you are getting a privilege very few ever receive. You have been given the chance to see life as it could and would have been had nothing interfered with the relationship between you and Clark. Had that relationship been allowed to flourish …Well you will see. But realize this. Your prayer has been answered!"

"Your relationship with Lex never happened. You were never pregnant with his child! Clark, the love of your life is your husband. You two have been married for seven years. The two little children belong to you and Clark. They are the joy of your life and they have Clark's abilities. The rest…Well you will just have to wait and see. You have been given a rare opportunity my dear, a rare benefit indeed. This is what is known as 'A Glimpse,' Lana. A look into what life could be for you and Clark. You see although he told you that he no longer loved you…He loves you with all of his heart. During this past year both you and Clark have hidden your true feelings about each other, So much so that you don't feel real love for each other anymore. Now Lana go to your home and see what you have been missing."

"Enjoy this time together Lana, it's my gift to you this Christmas! See what true love is all about my dear child." Then the old man whistled and a sled pulled by eight reindeer appeared. The man climbed in and after saying, "Merry Christmas Lana," was gone.

Still a little shaken, but no longer confused, Lana pondered all of this. After a few minutes she said, "I have often wondered what it would be married to Clark…To be Mrs. Clark Kent. It's about time I found out for myself what true love could be like!"

Walking back to and getting into the car, she drove back to the house thinking well Mrs. Kent it's time to go home.

More to come.

I hope you like it so far?


	7. Chapter 7

A Glimpse

Chapter 7

An Eye Opener

A/N: Before I begin Chapter Seven, I have to mention a small piece of the story that I left out. It is important for some things in this chapter to make sense. Before Santa left in the sled drawn by reindeer, he gave Lana a bag with three gifts in it; one gift for each child and one for Clark. He felt this would be a way to ease the tension caused by her abrupt disappearance, now on with the story.

_Many thoughts crossed Lana's mind as she drove home. She was very excited about being married to Clark and was anxious to see what life with him would be like. But a question also continued to pop up in the midst of her other thoughts. Their abilities, what did Santa mean by that? Lana loved Clark and she knew that he was an incredibly gifted individual with many talents. He was very bright and exceptional with math and organizational skills. But he also was very handy and could build just about anything. I really would like to know, just what Santa meant. One thing for sure, Clark must have finally told me his secrets, because, I would not have married him unless I was aware of what he has been hiding from me all of these years. That is another thing we will be discussing. I also plan to spend a lot of time in his arms, gazing into the deep blue-green eyes and kissing those full luscious lips! Wow, I can't believe that my dreams of marrying him finally came true!_

After parking the car Lana made her way up the stairs onto the front porch. Chloe met her on the porch. With a perplexed look on her face she asked, "Lana, where in the world have you been? Are you ok? Clark and the children are very worried; you dressed and left on Christmas morning without saying anything to anyone. Lana, you didn't even call them. That isn't like you at all. So spill, I mean it Lana what happened this morning? Where did you go?"

"Nothing happened Chloe, I remembered that I left some gifts with a friend and hadn't picked them up. I just went to get them. This morning for reasons I won't go into, I was a little overwhelmed and I needed a little time to think about things. But to answer the question I still see in your eyes…Don't worry Chloe, I am fine. I really am fine. In fact I have never been better."

"Well I am certainly happy to hear that, but next time, tell someone what your plans are! Remember this is Smallville and there are still plenty of meteor freaks out there. It's better not to take unnecessary chances. Lana, you are my best friend I love you and care about what happens to you."

"I am truly sorry that I didn't tell or call anyone to inform them of my plans. I really am and I won't do it ever again. Chloe… can I ask you a question?"

"Well you can ask me anything Lana; you know that, well anything except my grandmother's secret recipe for making banana bread. That is a family secret that I am sworn never to reveal."

"Relax Chloe, I wouldn't think of asking about that recipe. Are Clark and I happily married? Please be honest with me Chloe, please."

"Lana, are you sure that you are alright." _She was becoming concerned about her friend…Something wasn't right. Why would her best friend have to ask if she and Clark were happily married?_

Seeing her mouth drop wide open, accompanied by the worried look on Chloe's face she added, "Well you know he and I have a long history of problems and disagreements. I just thought I would ask."

"Yes, I know that better than anyone, but that all corrected itself when Clark told you about his abilities and his secrets! Clark and you are like no other couple anywhere. You have a great relationship and marriage! There is a certain chemistry between the two of you. That I have never seen in any other couple. There is a bond between you two that has allowed you to survive things, which would have destroyed any other couple a long time ago. Now, please tell me what is wrong Lana?"

"Chloe for the last time there is nothing wrong. Ok, I am fine. In fact Chloe for the first time ever everything is perfect."

"Ok, I believe you, but we better let Clark know that you are fine. He's worried and has been searching everywhere."

"Yes call him, but before you call please do one more favor for me. Don't worry it has nothing to do with banana bread recipes."

"Go ahead Lana ask."

"Chloe, what are the kid's names?"


	8. Chapter 8

A Glimpse

Chapter 8

The Prodigal Wife

"Whoa wait a minute, Lana, did you just ask me what I think I heard? Talk to me, what's going on my friend, Chloe was more concerned than before."

"It's ok Chloe; I hit my head last night on a kitchen cabinet really hard. Since then I am having occasional memory lapses and headaches. It's just a mild concussion, but don't worry, I am starting to feel better. Chloe, whatever you do, don't tell Clark, please. He worries too much."

Looking at her friend, trying to understand, she replied, "Okay, I won't say anything, but if these problems continue, I will have no choice but to tell Clark. This could be serious."

"It's not serious she replied. I just banged my head really, really hard and I am just starting to feel better now. No reason for alarm." _Although Lana hated to lie, she couldn't possibly tell the truth. She was having a great deal of difficulty believing it herself. She could just imagine telling the truth, about who she really was and that this was actually just a glimpse and that Santa had given her a magic coin to wish on. Why, I would be in Belle Reeve Center tonight, probably getting electric shock and placed on heavy medication. No thanks, even though I hate lying, it beats where the truth would have me tonight._

You named the children, Laura and Jonathan.

Chloe studied her friend for a good long time, before deciding she probably was ok. Pulling out her cell phone she dialed Clark and told him that Lana was home. He super sped home and suddenly appeared in front of her.

But unknown to Chloe and Clark his sudden appearance startled her. After a few seconds she settled down and slapped him on the shoulder and said don't frighten me like that ever again.

"I am sorry sweetheart, but I have been so worried since you left and have been searching for you everywhere. When Chloe said that you were here…Well I became so excited that I super-sped all the way home. I was in Metropolis when I received the call. It seems like I am getting even faster. That took only a few seconds. It used to take me ten minutes to get back from there."

_Super-sped here from Metropolis, how is that possible? I can always tell when he is lying and he is telling the truth, but how can that be possible?_

Clark continued, "Sweetheart are you alright? What happened this morning? Where did you go? I knew I should have gone back into the bedroom this morning to see how you were. You had the strangest look on you face after you woke up. It was as if something just wasn't right. Whatever is wrong you can tell me my dear? Together we have come a long way and I am not going to lose you now or let anything come between us ever again! So whatever it is that wrong we can sort it out between us, ok."

"Really Clark, I am fine. I had a strange dream and was a little bit confused this morning. Nothing is wrong, believe me."

_Clark had a feeling that something wasn't quite right, but after looking into her eyes a few seconds, knew that whatever was going on sooner or later she would tell him. He just needed to be patient. She never kept anything from._

"Well, since everything is ok and the prodigal wife has returned home, I think I am going to get the finishing touches on Christmas supper completed. You are all still coming tonight…Right?"

Lana smiled and answered, "We wouldn't miss it for anything. Count on us all being there!"

"It's good to hear that. Well I had better get going or we may end up eating Chinese take-out."

Smiling Lana replied, "That wouldn't be bad."

But when Chloe gave her a frown, "Lana said, I was only kidding Chloe, I always, year after year, enjoy the special meal you prepare."

As Chloe was leaving, Clark said, "Lana we better go inside, the kids are waiting for us so that they can open their gifts. We never open Christmas day gifts without everyone being there."

The kids were patiently waiting, well as patiently as you can be for ages four and one half and six years old. "Mommy they shouted where did you go?"

"Out to pick up a few gifts that I had left with a friend. I am so sorry that I didn't tell you I was going. Now, Jonathan and Laura come over here quickly and give your mother a great big hug."

"After hugging each one and giving them a big kiss on the cheek, she said, let's open presents."

With smiles on their faces the kids shouted, "Yea!"

Clark began handing out the gifts to the kids. He stood by the tree and read the name of the person who was to receive it and handed it over to them. It wasn't until after the gifts were all passed out that the kids began to open them.

The kids were happy about and enjoyed everything. They were so excited about their gifts, they didn't notice Lana asking, Clark to go out to the car and bring in the bag of special gifts that were still in the car.

Clark super-sped to the car and back, Lana was so stunned she almost couldn't speak. _This has to be one of his abilities she thought to herself, but how does he do it? He and I will have to have a serious heart tonight._

Taking the bag from Clark, she reached in and pulled out the first gift. "It's for Laura." With a smile Lana handed the gift to her daughter.

Taking the gift Laura said, "Thanks mom."

Pulling out the next gift, she read the name and said, "This one is for Jonathan."

"Thanks mom," he said tearing off the wrapping paper. "Wow, he shouted, a talking Buzz Lightyear! Mom how did you know I never told anyone that I wanted it."

"Well, let this be a lesson to you young man…Your mother know everything about you and always will."

Laura had gotten the most beautiful doll one could imagine. She was elegantly dressed and came with a handbag and accessories. Laura said, "Thanks mom she is really beautiful and she talks and you can dress her for special occasions. She comes with several outfits. All of my gifts are neat, but this is the best one, Thank you mommy."

"Well now," Lana said reaching into the bag one more time, "Here is a very special gift for my very special husband (She just loved the way that it sounded, husband. Wow she thought Clark is my husband! I could get used to this in a heartbeat). He my dear is your gift, to the greatest husband in the world!"

"Well I don't know about being the greatest in the world, but I am more than happy to accept the gift."

Lana watched as he opened the gift. It was a beautiful pendant that had a picture of her on it. The picture clearly expressed her love for him, but there was an inscription on the back that said, "So I can always be close to your heart."

"This is wonderful sweetheart," Clark said turning it over. At that moment his mouth fell wide open as he noticed two symbols on the back of the locket, that said, "You will always be the love of my life!"

"Lana, Clark asked a little surprised, where did you get this locket?"

"From a very special craftsman, why do you ask?"

"Sweetheart, he said, "These symbols are Kryptonian. They say, you will always be the love of my life. There isn't anyone on this planet that knows that language, except me."

"Lana smiled and said well I guess you're going to have to thank Santa then, because he was the one who got it for me to give to you."

Lana looked over at Clark and said, "Why are you so concerned. You are the love of my life." _Then she thought, Kryptonian symbols, what does that mean? I will have to have a good discussion with him tonight after we come back from Chloe's. There is more to him than I could ever imagine!_


End file.
